Vezon
"Insanity is reality." ''- Vezon'' Vezon is an insane and incredibly lethal enemy to all in both the Phantoka (Series) and Makuta (Series). He is the mastermind behind nearly everything that has transpired in the 3-part saga. Vezon is the secondary antagonist of the 3-part saga. Biography Phantoka Much of Vezon's past and origins are largely unknown, but it is known that he at one point came into contact with a being of pure evil named Mesograk. Mesograk had been plotting to conquer the house for himself since his creation and made a deal with Vezon to cause chaos across the house in an attempt to wipe out any resistance against his plans to conquer the house. Vezon left the basement of the house to begin his reign of terror as a sociopathic criminal while Mesograk stayed behind to formulate his plan. A long time later, Vezon confronted the Makuta led by Antroz. Vezon ordered his henchmen to attack, but the Makuta defeated them all. Antroz quickly defeated Vezon despite Vezon's attempt to defend himself with his spear. The defeated Vezon vowed revenge and escaped into the shadows. In the shadows, Vezon convinced a mercenary named Axonn to kill the Makuta. Vezon also tricked Icarax into siding with him. However, their attempts to eliminate the Makuta failed and Axoon perished, but Icarax escaped and realized he was tricked. Later, Vezon went to the basement and awakened the powerful Zyglak named Tahzal. After awakening Tahzal, Vezon ordered him to kill the Makuta and all who opposed Mesograk. Tahzal did not hesitate and captured Vezok, Thok, Kalmah, Carapar, and Chirox. However, the whole house was brought to the attention of Vezon's scheme and Zaktan led the ones who evaded Tahzal to the basement. Vezon was about to kill Chirox and the other captives when Antroz and Zaktan arrived and attacked. Vezon fought his foes while Tahzal was driven into retreat into his cove by Avak, who then rescued the captives. Admist the chaos, Vezon was knocked off and fell in front of Tahzal's cove. Angered, Vezon attempted to kill the Makuta and their allies, but was stopped by Tahzal, who dragged Vezon into the cove. Avak quickly used the mercenary Lyzar's gun to destroy the cove, with both Tahzal and Vezon inside, which seemingly killed Vezon. However, Vezon survived and gave secret inormation to Mesograk before he disappeared as Mesograk activated his army of Skeletaks and unleashed them on the house. After, the Skeletak Crisis, Vezon returned and attacked Antroz and the other Makuta, but was stopped by Mentha, who interrogated him about Mesograk. Vezon did not cooperate and was imprisoned in the bedroom while the Makuta and Mentha left to find Mesograk's lair. After they returned, Vezon escaped confinement and disabled the security systems, allowing a pursuing drone named Notris to attack the interior of the bedroom. Mentha and Antroz fought the criminal, but Vezon wounded Mentha with his spear, though he survived. Antroz then used Mentha's gun to riddle Vezon's chest with bullets. Vezon was critically injured and weakened, which caused him to fall off the platform to his death. MAKUTA After Mesograk's defeat and imprisonment in another dimension (supposedly @#!*% ) at the hands of Antroz and Mentha, Vezon was presumed dead by a large majority of the house. However, Vezon survived the fall and went into hiding after Mesograk's demise. Later, Vezon and his henchmen destroyed an outpost planning to attack the Confederacy, with Vezon disguising himself as a soldier on guard duty, After he was unmasked, one of the soldiers attempted to alert his superiors, but was too late and was killed in an explosion, which also killed three of Vezon's men while Vezon escaped back to his hideout. Later, Vezon crashed a meeting held by crime boss Hyloss, who was planning on killing the Makuta to avenge Mesograk's imprisonment. Vezon offered to aid, but Hyloss angrily refused and placed a bounty on Vezon's head while Vezon left. Vezon's intrusion of Hyloss's base alerted the house of Vezon's return, which struck fear in the hearts of the inhabitants. Later, Vezon attacked the bedroom, which was the Makuta's base and chained them with Icarax. The chains would drain the Makuta's strength if they struggled to free themselves and Vezon fled, leaving the Makuta at the mercy of his henchmen. However, Icarax broke the Makuta free and they killed every henchman in the room. The Makuta eventually tracked Vezon down to the basement where he and Antroz battled. Vezon fired at Antroz with a bazooka from a large vehicle driven by his henchman. After a short firefight, Vezon's vehicle was tipped over and destroyed, killing the henchman driving it.Vezon crawled out of the wreckage and escaped before Antroz or the other Makuta could catch him. Later, Vezon allowed himself to be captured by assassins working for Hyloss. After he was knocked unconscious, the assassins brought him to Hyloss. After Hyloss gave the assassins their payment and they left, Vezon awoke and slit Hyloss's throat, killing him. After Hyloss's death, Vezon kidnapped a soldier named Mazeka and tormented him on the whereabouts of the Makuta. In the video, Vezon vowed to kill the Makuta and the rest of the resistance against the Confederacy before killing Mazeka. Later, Vezon invaded the Codrex hidden within the house in hopes of stealing its technology to use in future crimes. Upon arrival, he noticed the Makuta in battle with the Toa Nuva. He took advantage of the situation and attacked Antroz. He quickly used his spear's powers to create an evil clone of Antroz. Antroz's doppleganger stole a flying vehicle and activated the self destruct sequence. Vezon clung on to the wing of the vehicle and was able to escape seconds before the Codrex exploded. Vezon believed the Makuta were dead and proceeded with his evil plans. However, the Makuta survived the ordeal and Antroz was gravely injured. Later, Vezon captured Zaktan and burned the Skakdi to death. Later, Grapen, a soldier under the employ of a freed Mesograk, was sent to Vezon's hideout to make a deal with him. Vezon agreed, but ordered Antroz's doppleganger to kill Grapen, which he did. Later, Vezon tracked down a powerful artifact critical to Mesograk's plans for domination of the whole house called the syrax stone and personally gave it to Mesograk with Tahzal in the basement. Vezon left the basement and returned to his hideout afterwards. Later, Vezon was attacked by Mentha, who knocked him against a wall. Vezon revealed the syrax stone ordeal, much to Mentha's disbelief. Antroz's doppleganger opened fire on the soldier and Mentha quickly retreated, but not before telling Vezon that neither he, nor Mesograk's plans would succeed. Later, the Makuta tracked Vezon o his hideout and Vezon caged all the Makuta but Antroz in a cage containing a bomb that would detonate if they attempted to destroy the cage. Vezon also taunted Antroz through an intercom that if his friends did not press the button to the remote in 10 minutes, they would perish. Vezon also taunted Antroz that he had a remote to detonate random explosives across the house that would kill everyone outside of the cage, including Antroz himself. Antroz resisted the taunts and infiltrated Vezon's hideout to find him. Antroz killed all of Vezon's henchmen while the last of the madman's henchmen wre killed off by Mentha, Donum, and Nujah. Antroz then fought against his doppleganger and destroyed the vehicle he stole from the Codrex. Antroz then killed his doppleganger and reached Vezon's chamber at the top of his hideout. Antroz destroyed Vezon's spear during the fight. Vezon fought Antroz which resulted in Vezon being thrown out the window, but Antroz saved him by chaining him to the top of his hideout. Vezon told Antroz about the syrax stone and that the house is doomed. Antroz angrily freed the other five Makuta and left to confront Mesograk, leaving the emotionless skakdi dangling helplessly as soldiers stormed his hideout and took him into custody. Reign of Mesodax Information coming soon Personality and Traits Information coming soon. Weapons and Abilities Information coming soon. Notes * Vezon is TheShadowedOne1's favorite character and voice in Phantoka, MAKUTA, and Reign of Mesodax. * Vezon's performance in the MAKUTA series is mostly based off Heath Ledger's performance of The Joker in The Dark Knight even reenacting many of Ledger's scenes from the movie. Category:Antagonists Category:Living Characters